The present disclosure relates to an electric power tool with an output shaft drivable by an associated drive motor and with a brake apparatus for braking the output shaft rotating in the unpowered state of the associated drive motor, wherein the output shaft is rotatably mounted in an associated housing and the brake apparatus comprises a magnetic-field brake unit having at least one first and one second brake element.
An electric power tool of this type having a drivetrain and a magnetic-field brake unit is known from DE 10 2010 043 185 A1. This magnetic-field brake unit has two first brake elements, which are arranged rotatably in a housing associated with the electric power tool and which are formed in the manner of magnet rings, and also a second brake element, which is arranged non-rotatably between the two first brake elements and which is formed in the manner of a copper disc.
A disadvantage of this prior art is that the two first brake elements of the magnetic-field brake unit are relatively heavily mechanically loaded by their rotatable arrangement, whereby their service life can be reduced and therefore the product service life of the electric power tool as a whole can be reduced.